mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nitecrew/Archive September 2010
Previous talk page archived to User_talk:Nitecrew/Archive February 2010 17:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Congrats CONGRATS on becoming rank 7!!!! It will take time but feel free to buy from the official store! (Note: We may not have enough animals for a little while because of the fact that we have an order and mackmoron is buying animal parts). :Thanks. It was so much easier than earning rank 6. Especially since I had earned most of the bricks while waiting for the gypsum. 17:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I might be able to help you out here, since I'm struggling through this Rank too :P 19:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I can help both of you, actually, since I have done everything on MLN that there is to do now, I may as well help others. Ajraddatz Talk 19:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::That would be great! FB100Z, I have given you a few clicks on each of your Pet Modules. I need more Orange bricks and then I will put some different Pet Modules up so we can trade Pets. 02:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have never successfully gotten LDD running, so perhaps you could supply me with some Elemental Fire? 02:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Heh, just send me lists of things that you need on my talk page. I will hopefully be able to get them for you within the day. Ajraddatz Talk 03:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) don't hog the fame! rollbacks too My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Administrators We have the page for Admins but I was wondering if we could have pages for rollbacks, patrollers, bots and wiki staff? It would be just like the admin ones but tells users about i.e. bots-- 00:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I am not sure all of those roles require a full page. Even the Admin page includes the bureaucrats. I wonder if a new page that includes all of these roles should be created instead of a bunch of individual pages? 00:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::true-- 00:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Request In continuation of the top heading, I just gave you quite a few clicks on your Pet Wolf and Elemental Earth Modules. I would be grateful if you could do the same to one (but not all three) of my own Pet Modules, so we may trade the resulting Items. 04:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Your Pet Hawk should be about ready to harvest. I have been clicking on him the last couple of days and will do another round of clicks now. 05:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. I will now do the same to your Pet Wolf. ::As for Elemental Items, I can grow the Wind and Water, and I'll leave the Earth and Fire up to you. ::Thus, for both of use to get Hawks, I will need two Fires and ten Earths to create them, in addition to the Items I have in my inventory. 01:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the Items; I'll have to wait a few days before I can send you your Hawk. 00:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Delet AlienMothershipLDD.png I dont need it on here becuase i drag-n-droped the pic onto my page. 14:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Archive Archive my talk please ( i can't do it!) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 08:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Done 16:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :good nominee!-- 16:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) MLNNav can you add loops into the MLNnav please-- 16:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Done, along with the stickers. 16:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::oh hey with the best sig game, I like your nominee! I made the box of crayons thing but it looked good until BF2 and other people started to copy it...-- 17:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Ya, FB100Z is very creative and good with CSS. By the way I have also updated the true MLNnav template which is what I think you were originally asking for. I had updated the menu, which also needed some attention. 17:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :yes I copied FB100Z's sig to make my sig9 BUT I took the code and made it my own, a problem on this wiki is that people just copy and then do not change it(I copied FB100Z and made it my own now BF2 in his talk blog is a direct copy of mine, SSgt's is a direct copy of mine and Verrell123's sig2 is identical to mine!) so I think we need to tell users: ''It's Ok to copy how I got started here but then you have to make it your own by changing the color and size in px and stuff. Get what I'm saying?-- 17:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I know what you are saying, my signature is a copy, with tweaked colors, of FB100Z's signature when I first arrived at this wiki. However I have learned to stop worrying about who has copied what. I just accept that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. 22:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) can you please deatle can you destory all of the spam pages thanks! :Ya, I had just enough time to block him. I just finished deleting all the pages. Thanks for catching all those non-mln pages!! 17:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) may you be my friend on mln i am pikachumatthew im pikachumatthew i need some elements too you said i should go to you if i needed help Rank 7 Now that you are rank 7 would you like me to give you totemic Turtle for Free??? if you want it reply on my talk -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 22:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) help admin excuse me streetracer213 refuses to give me 50 clicks worth of items 35 of those clicks are no longer needed i still need 400 thornax and 2 iconoxs favor he hasnt delivered this yet plus those 35 clicks are wanted back street racer213 owes me lots of stuff now (Pikachumatthew) :I am sorry but there is nothing I can do. I can't force him to give you the things he owes you and he has already been banned. I would suggest you talk to one of the official store staff, in particular User_talk:Ajraddatz is an admin. They may be able to help you. If nothing else they may remove Streetracer213 from the official store. 01:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) for pages For article mainspace pages can we use proper english and indent the paragraph? (:)-- 01:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately the wiki software hates spaces and does everything in its power to combine multiple spaces into a single space. Trying to create properly indented paragraphs would be a pain and inconsistent with every other wiki. Using a blank line to separate paragraphs is the standard. 01:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ok just wanted something to edit and hitting ":" is not that hard-- 02:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::But, ":" indents the entire paragraph, not just the first line. 03:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :test test test test It does?...-- 03:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :If you create a paragraph long enough to wrap you will see that the entire paragraph is indented to the same level. But it of course takes a long paragraph, which I am hoping this paragraph will be long enough on your screen, to wrap and show the results. Did this paragraph wrap like I have described? 06:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I tried it on a article and well here too so your right, is there something we could to like: :text text text more text some for text and still some fore (do not end with ) :text text text more text some for text and still some fore (do not end with ) -- 23:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I am sure there are options available but they would require the contributor to know and properly use html or wiki markup which kind of defeats the purpose of having an easy to edit platform for sharing information. 23:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :that is true but most of the people here know HTML and stuff, anyway I think colorful good looking pages are cool not dull yet colorful userpages, it seems the only reason they have HTML is for making cool personal pages because we do not use it (to much) in the mainspace-- 23:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Skrall's BIO Code Hello. You edited my home page. Unfortunately, I don't have a BIO Code Red Flag Sticker. I have, in fact, a BIO Code Skrall Sticker. See http://feast-or-fa.mine.nu:325/~morbus/Screen%20shot%202010-04-01%20at%207.35.37%20PM.png. I'll be changing my page back shortly. *Everything* I am recording on my pages is done at that time and verified with what I received, etc., etc. --Morbus Iff (talk) 23:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Archive can u archive my talk? verrell123Talk 10:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Done. 20:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) hey Nitecrew i want to tell u how to make...... IRC??? verrell123Talk 02:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Kanoka Club Badge Can you please unprotect it because there isn't a code how to get it-- 17:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :There are still BIO codes and the page is only protected against anonymous users. I think leaving it in place will continue to stop the posting of codes. But it you think the page needs improving please feel free to edit it. 18:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Pipe have u 5 pipe?? verrell123Talk 06:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I do not. 14:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Congrats TO RANK 8-- 14:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thank You! (How exciting, the first use of my new sig) 15:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Sorry for first barnstar, here's second one! Is that better? Magazine166 :Yes, that one looks better. Thank You! 01:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Other Topic Sorry. 23:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) For what Boba? And you're welcome Nitecrew. Magazine166 (talk) 10:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Boba did not add a new topic tag. His response had nothing to do with your Barnstar. 18:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay. Magazine166 (talk) 19:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) A letter to MLNO Please check out Project:A letter to MLNO. This is a very important change that Ajraddatz is suggesting, and everybody needs a say in it. 00:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) hi please check this page ---> FakeoNE I believe it is considered to be irrelevant to MLN Wiki. i have put up delete and speedy tags, but the author keeps removing them. 16:12, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Page has been deleted. Thanks for being on top of it!! 17:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad I could help. 21:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) please take a look Can you please take a look at this My Lego Network Wiki:Featured User. Thanks 17:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think this could be good, its kinda like on Brickipedia, they have Brickipedian of the Month 19:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Hey Nitecrew. Since the folks at MLNO don't want to move here (and I don't blame them; that would be a lot of work), why don't we move there? Wikia will still host us, of course, but they will just buy/run the domain. The forum will still be converted to a MediaWiki base, and everything will still run all fine and dandy. Now, please read this. I know your already existing concerns about this; but you shouldn't worry. Other than the domain name change, this won't even effect us at the wiki, other than a few hundred people voting in every RfA, and less user shops. This means turning the wiki from 17 active users to around 210, and ultimately it is worth it. We get a few more "toys", including more editors and a better quality of articles, and at the same time MLNO gets more activity and benefits. Ajraddatz Talk 00:20, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Problem with Template:Skin Base According to code, image sizes higher than 245 pixels in width are shrunk to 245 pixels. Thus, the seemingly correct expression would be } > 245px|245px| }}}. But the problem is that the expression parser function does not understand the term "px" and will not accept it! Thus we could modify the template to } > 245|245px| }px}}, but that would mean re-writing all the pages using that template so that the px is no longer included in the Image Size. What can we do to remedy this? Use Ajrbot? 19:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Ajrbot would be helpful for this, it could probably remove all of the px's in about 5 minutes from every article. ::Sounds like a plan! :) 22:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Rank 8 Congratulations on getting to Rank 8! When I become Rank 9 and build a Symbiosis Module, I can help you get gray bricks, if you want. :D 04:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :That would be very nice. Thanks! 06:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for protecting my sig page. I'm hoping to get a symbiosis in a few months. 16:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) help! Hi my name is zombiezomber and I need help making a shop. In the sertch box type user:zombiezomber/. Then click the shop article. It is zombiezombers scrap yard shed. Question I have been editing files and adding C-LEGO to them and I see that some of your files say copyrighted like File:Thornax Stew.png. Why do they say that, did you copyright the files or is that what you used before we had template C-LEGO? Thanks-- 05:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :That is what I used before the C-LEGO template was created. It indicates that the file is copyrighted, it does not say who owns the copyright, but that it will be used in such a way to fall under the fair use doctrine. Changing it to use the C-LEGO template would be a good thing. 05:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :okay-- 22:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Question #2 can I make a new favicon.ico for the wiki?-- 23:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :You can create one and present it to the community. If everyone likes it then we can the site. 23:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think the current one is fine. 23:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I have tried to come up with a better echo in the past but gave up. Who knows, Joeman may come up with a really cool icon. 23:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'd like to see what it is. 23:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Here are some ideas: -- 15:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) That's pretty good. Although the text will be squished when it's an icon. 16:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I agree the text will not work in an icon. The echo looks a little better than our current icon but not great. How does the mini-figure look as an icon? I do wish we could find something that every MLN member has a chance to obtain. The old timer badge is nice but if few people have seen it then it will not make a good symbol for the site. Just my .02 cents worth. 23:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Could you sharpen up Echo's face? 23:11, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hey Nitecrew, could you check this out: My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship/Archives#SSgtGriffin ?? Thanks. 23:48, May 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey Nitecrew, mind popping by the IRC at your earliest convenience? Thanks, 21:35, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... Hey Nitecrew, why are you so dead set against creating another account named Nitecrew and changing a link in your favorites menu? Honestly, this is ridiculous. The new site gives us flexibility of design, format, etc. You are responding to this like I've just proposed to blow up something. I do not understand why you are so against this, you haven't even given any reasons, so please enlighten me and stay civil. Thanks, 13:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, I did not realize that you have a thing against me. When I gave the proposal to MLNO for the merge, I did not make it clear enough. As a result, they did not ask questions, but rather made assumptions which ended up making this not turn out. If you actually look at what people were saying during that though, the only person that was actually angry about it was MsRowdyReadhead, who coincidently also did the most assuming. One of the big things that they (MLNO) got wrong in their assumtions was my view of the place of wiki admins. They would have in no way be "superior" over the forum admins; they do not understand how a wiki's power structure works, how the community has the voice and not individual people. :Now, onto my most recent proposal. Pcriot, or more correctly x10hosting, is a free hosting company that sets up a site with a user friendly interface for setting up a site. They only provide support on request, and all of that would happen at the back end of the wiki, not the front. x10hosting is very good for a free hosting company, having one of the best ratings out of any free hosting companies. :To fully address your misguided view of me, which I suggest that you change very fast, or else nothing will happen. First of all, this move does not grant me more power. I will still not be a bureaucrat, I will not be the owner of the site, I will not have more of a voice than other users, and I will not take any power away from the wiki's original founder(s). I am sending them messages later today about this, asking for their opinions and once they create an account, fully transfer rights to them. I have no clue where your delusions of me are coming from; they are as unfounded as they are incorrect. However, since you have obviously developed some sort of grudge against me, for whatever reason, I won't be able to convince you. However, I suggest that you use what brain you have and look at this how you should be; not even taking the proposer into consideration. I am doing this because I want MLNW to have more flexibility and customizability, nothing more. I don't even know what else to say about this, other than you're wrong. 18:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC)